


Kara's Cake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he viewed Kara eating a slice of chocolate cake.





	Kara's Cake

I never created Superman TAS.

 

A scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he viewed Kara eating a slice of chocolate cake. Perhaps she never remembered his sweet tooth. Reverend Amos Howell began to glance at the last cake slice. He took the slice and devoured it. He smiled and shrugged as Kara scowled.

 

THE END


End file.
